


Unworthy

by Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: A lot of pain and torture, Angst, Bad Ending, Biting, Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Masochism, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Mind Control, Mind Games, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Pain, Rape, Sadism, Smut, Torture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence, mind breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker/pseuds/Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker
Summary: You were supposed to become a Death Knight under Lich King's command, a mindless slave made to serve him, a deadly weapon to wipe away his enemies. But something went wrong during the killing and raising of you, and your will wasn't taken away from you.(Story is set in the past. Arthas is Lich King and Death Knights don't have free will.)
Relationships: Koltira Deathweaver/Male Reader, Koltira Deathweaver/Thassarian, Koltira Deathweaver/You
Kudos: 13





	Unworthy

**Author's Note:**

> Beware the tags, things don't go well for Koltira.

The last memories of your life are the worst of your memories. Nothing you ever experienced was quite as tragic as having your homeland destroyed by the Scourge, the undead army with the goal of killing everything that is alive. You fought, of course you did, and you even managed to slay some of the mindless rotting undeads- but then you saw the terrifying Death Knights, the elite soldiers of this horrible army, and you knew that this fight is lost. They were stunning, almost beautiful with all of their power, slaughtering innocent citizens without changing their cold expression. You thought that if you had to die, then be it by their noble hands, rather than some barely moving rotting corpse.

And so, you picked a fight with one that looked even deadlier and prettier than the rest. He must have been an elf in life, judging by his pointy ears, but his skin had a sickly dead shade. His long hair was white, and he was cruelly cutting people up with his sword, slashing away their arms or heads without paying too much attention to them. No matter how horrible a monster he was, this sight was surely captivating.

You ran to him, pretending to be a hero despite shaking and trembling all over, and he did not seem the least amused by your futile attempt to stop him from murdering more innocent citizens. He raised his sword and struck at you. His first hit you blocked, his second hit sent your sword flying away. Your eyes went wide in fear and you stared at his still unchanging expression, terrifyingly beautiful, as he stabbed his rune blade into your heart. At first there was just shock, then pain. You couldn't breathe, you couldn't scream, you saw the Death Knight's face painted red by your blood, just like everything around you _. I can die knowing I did all I could to stop them_ , you thought as your vision started fading away.

His empty expression changed at last, or was that just your imagination? You saw a twisted smile and you heard some words you couldn't quite understand. His voice was as cold as his gaze and it sent shivers down your spine. Then there was nothing, blackness, and you wondered if that's what death feels like. But it wasn't. You woke up. They didn't let you die in peace.

You knew that the Scourge used bodies of those slain to fight against their former allies, but you never thought it could happen to you. Glancing around, there was only death to be seen. Bodies were on the streets, left to rot. Some got up and walked somewhere. It felt strange, but you did not feel like one of them. They looked like they were being controlled. But you could still move your body however you wished. Getting up and looking around, you managed to find your sword. It felt like there was something wrong with your mind, but you couldn't name it. You heard distant whispers, but so quiet that you couldn't hear and words. Using common sense, you ran the opposite direction than the corpses were walking.

You saw endless path of destruction and nobody alive.

And then, they came for you. A pair of death Knights easily captured you and tied your wrists together. You couldn't even fight back. You felt weak and exhausted. The fact that you didn't breathe disturbed you. It didn't seem like something you could get used to. You thought that maybe you should have set yourself on fire and destroyed yourself, so they couldn't capture you, but it's too late for that. Wishing to die more than ever, now you are being taken somewhere.

You are taken to their leader, the Lich King himself. You think that you were probably mistaken for someone important, otherwise you can't see why he would want to see a commoner like you."

Just let me die, I can't be of any use to you," you state boldly. You hope that maybe you could get him angry and get killed for your insolence. But he just laughs.

"Quite bold, are we? What am I going to do with you?" He thinks for moment. "Come a few steps closer, will you?" he asks and you stand still with absolutely no intention to move. Everyone around gasps for some reason.

"So, it is true." he says coldly. You have no idea what he is talking about. You can only guess.

The truth is, you are currently the only undead that can resist his direct commands.

You are taken away without explanation, feeling confused. The room where they took you resembles a torture chamber with the tools that you see around. You are strapped to a table and some undeads begin experiments on you. You find out that your sense of pain is dulled, but not gone, so when they carve you up with huge knifes, you somehow feel it and you scream until you lose your voice.

After a few hours they are done and you are taken back to the Lich King. You are naked, your body is cut and sewed together at many places, and you hear them talk about you like you weren't there. They say that you are normal, and no, the living have not found a way of resisting the Lich King will, and they haven't implanted any mind control resistance of some sort into you. You are just an anomaly, a broken body with a mysterious ability to keep your free will at any cost. When you hear those words you are shocked and thinking of the possibilities: _Could you be the one to put an end to this, to kill the Lich King and end this war? It would be difficult, but maybe, maybe..._

Your thoughts are interrupted by his cold voice. "I can still hear your thoughts even when I can't control them," he states.

Well. So much for your grand plan. All there is left for you is to hope they will kill you for being too much of a threat.

"Nothing like that. You are going to serve me," the Lich King says to you.

"Never," you hiss. He hears that quite often, nobody is eager to serve him at first, but they don't have a choice, they are forced to do terrible things without having any way to stop themselves. They all stop resisting quite fast when they learn that there is nothing else they can do but obey, you assumed. You however, are a different story.

You can't see his expression under the helm, but you feel like he's smirking at you. The sick guy must totally enjoy having someone who resists this much. It makes you disgusted. You have a feeling that he's the type that enjoys breaking people. You aren't going to let him do that to you. He already got you killed, so there's nothing more he could take away from you. It's not like you have a family that he could threaten to kill.

"You can't make me," you look directly at him, and smile.

"I will show you that none can resist me," he says and in faces of those around you, you see that nobody doubts him. This will be interesting.

You are taken away again. You hear him talk to someone in the distance, but you can't hear the words.

And you are back at the torture table, now for actual torturing and not experiments. Somehow, you are relived. It's not your first time getting tortured. It's much better than the uncertainty of being experimented on. And in undeath everything hurts less and also, they can't torture you by drowning so you are not that afraid and you take it very bravely. You manage to look indifferent during all the stabbing, cutting and burning.

"Idiots, let me do it," you hear a cold voice say, and you see the undeads doing the torturing run away when an impressive figure enters. You almost can't recognize him because most of his armor is gone, but it's the Death Knight that killed you.

"Oh, finally a pro? I was getting bored," you joke.

He doesn't seem to be in a mood for jokes. In seconds, he can make you scream like none of those before could in minutes or hours. He takes a long dagger and finds the spots that are still sensitive, like under your collar bone, and stabs deep, almost stabbing all the way into the table under you.

You almost regret teasing him but seeing his satisfied face from this close is enough of a reward for all the pain.

He looks like he's really enjoying himself. You stare at him, at how death made him perfect.

"-something seriously wrong with you," he finishes talking. You catch only the end of the sentence. He was probably talking for some time now, but you were lost in thoughts and in those cold blue eyes he has.

"I could do this all day," you say calmly. Without the fear of bleeding out to death, being stabbed many times is not as scary as it sounds.

"Is he controlling you or do you just enjoy this?" you ask, and he does not seem happy about the question.

"You don't know anything," he says darkly and stabs through your arm. He then takes a heated piece of iron and burns your thighs. You have to admit, he's excellent at this. You don't know how long you can last. The disadvantage of undeath is that you can't pass out from too much pain; you have to endure it all. It starts getting unbearable. And he is only adding more and more. Your cold mask starts slipping away.

"You can do this until you are satisfied. Give me more, give me all that you have. I promise I won't break." You taunt him with your strong words, hoping to throw him off guard, and to make him either stop or rip you to pieces, you don't care which. It's same like with living humans. Sometimes, they stop when you ask for more. When they enjoy doing things against your will, they won't enjoy it if they have your consent. These futile words are your last attempt to retain your dignity, because if you are reduced to a sobbing mess begging him to stop, you will be one step closer to becoming the Lich King's slave.

"You DON'T KNOW ANYTHING," he repeats, and... Stops. Turns away from you. So even these Death Knights have some last pieces of humanity left in them? They are not totally gone and mindlessly serving, they are still there somewhere in their bodies, hiding from the terrible things they did. They were like you once, killed and raised against their will. If only you could give them back their free will, they could be your allies. Too bad that it's impossible unless you kill their master who reads your mind and knows about all your plans.

"You can take from me what he took from you," you whisper. You are not sure what it meant and where it came from, but you should have not said that. Whatever memory that brought back to him, it wasn't a pleasant one. Now there's bloodlust in those cold eyes he has. He jumps at you like a beast, tearing your flesh with his teeth, and you can't help but find it beautiful. To make one of his kind lose his composure like this is a small victory. Before he can rip your body to shreds you see him pause, shake, and take a step back. So, they really are controlled, you see, forced to act against their will. He clearly isn't allowed to kill you and his body was forced to stop doing that. You smile and watch him tremble with rage and leave, glaring daggers at you.

"You don't have to hold back next time," you say to him, still smiling. He leaves quickly but probably wanting nothing else but go back and kill you for good.

You are standing in front of the King himself again but you have no fear nor respect for him.

"How's the pro torturer you sent to play with me? He seemed a bit sad that you stopped our fun," you say with a neutral tone as if you were describing the weather. The King seems amused by your boldness, however he's untouched by what happened.

"Too bad that he doesn't also want to fuck you and just enjoys torturing you, right?" asks the King and you are left speechless because that's exactly what you have been thinking about since the first time you saw that Death Knight. Damn this mind reading prick.

"But of course, that could be arranged," adds the King and you thought you must have been hallucinating because there's no way he could have said that.

"You don't have to be forced by torture to obey me. You can also choose it of your own will, provided I will give you tempting enough reward. Isn't that right?"

You remain silent, thinking, imagining all the possibilities. You are already tempted. You never thought about it this way. But the living will turn against you if you managed to escape anyway. So why not side with the dead that you belong with now? You hate yourself for thinking this way. But here, surrounded by death, you are growing cold.

You are on the torture table once more, and you are quite sure it's a test to see who will break first- the Lich King's elite soldier, or a random person raised from the dead? It should be simple enough, your mind should be in pieces quite soon, you should be broken by the Death Knight and ready to serve. But you have seen how insubordinate the blue-eyed beauty that killed you is, and also how easily he gives in to blind rage that might do some good work in a battlefield but not in a torture chamber with a valuable prisoner. The Lich King is one curious guy, and he wants to see how this will go. There's no point in this, really, than to entertain him.

The cold deadly Death Knight arrives with his usual cold expression that you are determined to change. You wonder if you were always this twisted or if it’s an undead thing, because you can't stop thinking about those hands touching you all over, hurting or gently caressing, you don’t care which. Just how could death have made him so, so perfect? His pale lips shiver a bit and you can't stop wondering how would it feel to be kissed by them, the coldness, the hunger, would he devour all of you?

"Why don't you take another bite of me," you tease him. Hopefully he didn't pick up the sexual undertones of your voice.

"I will break you," he hisses.

You smile and lick your lips. He seems very, very disturbed by that. For a such a dark creature he seems way too innocent. You wonder how sweet of a person he was while alive. He must have been very gentle, to have turned this bitter in undeath. Most of those that you saw looked rather indifferent, while this one looks like he's so hurt and moody.

"Try me," you beckon him.

He walks closer to you, rather hesitant compared to his strong words from before. You don't doubt he would be capable of breaking pretty much anyone.

Yet, for a few moments, he stands unmoving. Like he was deciding. As if there were parts of him not yet corrupted by the rotten darkness.

But then it’s decided. He strikes.

His claws that are on tips of his long delicate fingers sink into your cold flesh as his blue eyes burn with rage. The rage and hatred will be his downfall. At this moment, you know that you already won. The pain is dull, and you barely feel it; you are too mesmerized by the look in his eyes.

“You are beautiful like this. You are mine,” you whisper. He shivers in disgust. He fights with himself but it’s a battle already lost.

“I WILL TEAR YOU APART YOU MONSTER!” he screams and sinks his claws deeper into your chest. It’s nothing new for you. He lost it again, he’s blinded by fury, looking very different from the cold emotionless death knight he’s supposed to be. He’s stopped before he can actually rip you to pieces, and backs off, fighting the Lich King’s grip on his mind, and he loses, standing a few steps away from you. Hissing, shivering, but not moving. Then his arms move to undo your bindings.

 _“You failed,”_ speaks the Lich King in his mind. _“You failed to be a proper knight of Death. Now you will face consequences.”_

His eyes are full of dread as he is forced to unbind you. He’s shivering, and he lays himself down on the table just when you get up from it. His eyes are closed. He’s so beautiful like this. So full of rage and hatred, so full of malice, yet his mind is in shackles. His eyes open, and they are different, emptier.

“Don’t do this. I belong to someone else. Don’t take that away from me,” he whispers so quietly that it’s barely audible. You bind his wrists and Lich King cruelly lets go of his mind for now, letting him act freely, but it’s too late for him to do anything, he’s bound and helpless. He struggles against the binds, to no avail. He’s an offering to you, a prize you are eager to consume. You might be a monster if you do this. But you can resist no longer. He should have not been so insubordinate. He ended up like this by his fault only.

You lean closer and kiss those cold lips. You feel him shiver under you, probably in disgust. He bares his teeth and growls at you, not willing to let you do this. You lean back, not wanting to get bitten, and begin to undress him. His expression is pure terror, although he tries to look calm and unconcerned. You can’t wait to hear him beg.

“I’ll make you like this,” you whisper into his delicate, pointy ear. Then you proceed to lick it, and he shivers even more under you. You are quite sure that the undead can't cry, but he looks like he wants to.

You are determined to make him love this, regardless if he wants it or not. Your mouth trails over his chest, kissing, gently biting, traveling down. His body betrays him when you pull down his underwear and proceed to put him in your mouth and suck him. He gets hard very fast and struggles not to moan. You don’t really enjoy doing it, but you are going to claim him and make him yours, and this will definitely make it easier.

“Stop, please, you can’t, ahhhh,” he begs and moans. It was so easy to make him relaxed under your hands, comfortable and pliant. You don’t let him finish and you climb on the table and settle between his legs. Removing what is left of your clothes, you are already painfully hard. Without wasting time preparing him, you proceed. He must be used to pain and suffering anyway. You look into his eyes as you position yourself. _Will you regret doing this to him?_ You wonder. His eyes are full of fear and hurt and it’s not what you wanted to see, it’s not right, but you want him so much it hurts.

So slowly you press into him, overtaken by lust and desire. You kiss him again, and he does not resist or respond, surrendering. He’s silent, but you won’t let him stay like that. His face shows pain as you force your cock deeper, until you are all the way in. You reach between you two to stroke his dick, which has gotten soft at some point but is getting hard again. He makes the quietest sounds, and you notice the subtle change in his expression.

Soon, he’s as lost in pleasure as you are.

“I… I hate you,” he moans.

“Oh, I know,” you respond. “But you are mine anyway.”

“Never, I belong to… To…” he won’t finish the sentence, not wanting to think about the one he belongs to when he’s betraying him like this. But it won’t do for you.

“Then call me by his name,” you whisper into his ear and kiss him again, while fucking him faster.

He closes his eyes. “Thassarian,” he moans. Unknown to both of you, standing in the hallway and looking through the slightly opened door, seeing everything, is the man himself- Thassarian, seething with rage and fury, but frozen in place and unable to act or even speak, either in shock or being controlled by Lich King.

“Ah yes, Koltira,” you moan, “come for me,” you beckon him, captivated by him. He has completely let go and given himself to you. His eyes remain closed, and he reciprocates your kiss when you lean closer again as you stroke his dick while you fuck him hard.

“Yes, Thassarian,” he moans the name of the one he loves, while he’s coming as you are still fucking him. The sight of him coming undone brings you to your own orgasm, and you come deep inside him and then collapse on him, laying on top of him and embracing him.

He opens his eyes, and you feel like you just killed him. His eyes are lifeless, empty. It looks like he left his body. Like he has gone somewhere else. He can’t be blamed for it. Getting up and moving away from him, you get dressed. His wrists get unbind, but he’s not moving. You look to the door, ready to leave, and only then you notice someone is standing there.

“What did you do to him?” he asks, voice full of dread and pain. Immediately you know this is Thassarian, whose name Koltira moaned moments ago. There had to be some deep connection between them. Thassarian drops to his knees as he stares at Koltira’s violated body. They have been in love if that’s even possible for undeads. You would never have guessed. There was something fragile and beautiful between them and you just shattered it.

“I... didn’t know it was like this,” you say quietly. You could never imagine that a connection like that could exist between undead. You did not believe him when he said it. But here it is. _Was. You destroyed it for them._ Despite enjoying what you did you now feel terrible about it. But there’s nothing that can be done about it now.

 _“I am ready to serve you, tell me what to do,”_ you tell Lich King through your mind, and he responds with sinister laughter. He probably watched the whole thing through your eyes. He tells you where to go and you head there.

The Lich King probably knew about the two of them all along. And he did not approve of the bond that has grown between them. It was making Koltira insubordinate. There is no place for weakness in the Scourge. And love is a weakness. So, it had to be mercilessly crushed and destroyed.

As you leave, you glance back behind your shoulder. You see Koltira in Thassarian’s embrace, not responding as Thassarian cries over him and over what he lost.

You don’t know what else happened in that room, but since that day, the two of them obeyed every command without question, never getting carried away. Since then, you fought beside them on various missions. They became the perfect soldiers that their King wanted. They rarely spoke, and they acted as if nothing ever happened. Truly cold and composed, as the Lich King’s Death Knights should be. _Mindless killing machines_. You became like them voluntarily, it was liberating, to not think and just serve.

The fragile bond they had remained in the past. It brought them nothing but pain and suffering anyway.


End file.
